


Can You Hear Me Screaming (Into The Void)

by ShootMeDead



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Dooku does not approve of Qui-Gon's shitty parenting, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan has self-esteem issues, Obi-Wan is the baby of the group, Obi-Wan is the glue that sticks the lineage together, Protective Dooku, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn, Qui-Gon needs a hug, THIS IS A FIX-IT, The Lineage is protective of Obi-Wan, What else is knew, and it's mostly because of Qui-Gon karking Jinn, that's new, with good reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootMeDead/pseuds/ShootMeDead
Summary: A lineage, connected by a fragile, fraying thread, comes together for their hurting youngest.





	Can You Hear Me Screaming (Into The Void)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acatbyanyothername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/gifts).

> I've... I've literally no idea how I come up with these over dramatic fic titles.
> 
> Dear acatbyanyothername, I was this close to trashing this idea. But Feemor saved the fic, and you saved me by reminding me that Feemor exists. So, this is for you! :)
> 
> Enjoy! (And if you don't, lie to me and say that you do :D)

It has been a month.

A month since they came back to the Temple.

A month since Qui-Gon last heard the voice of his Padawan.

A month since he had felt the _warm-filled-with-light_ Force presence of his Padawan.

A Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn may be, but in the face of helplessness, he was hard pressed to hold onto the vaunted Jedi calm. Plainly, Qui-Gon Jinn was scared; scared that his Padawan would be lost to him, that he would lose the young one whom he had begun to love as his own.

Qui-Gon walked over to his Padawan's room and hesitated at the doorway. He knew Obi-Wan was inside, as he had been for the past weeks, and yet he couldn't feel him through the Force. Obi-Wan had begun to heavily shield himself since their return to the Temple, and his end of the training bond felt like it had been blocked with duracrete barricades.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon called out, knocking lightly on the door.

A beat passed and another.

There was no indication that Obi-Wan had heard his Master.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes against the worry that has almost become a constant in the past days.

"Little one, please come out and have some food," Qui-Gon said, softly.

There was a shuffling noise and the door silently slid open.

Looking at the hollow cheeks, dull eyes and the messy Padawan braid, Qui-Gon's heart felt heavy. _Oh, Padawan, why won't you accept the help you are offered freely? _

"Padawan?" Qui-Gon questioned gently. Obi-Wan flinched, but gave a shallow bow.

Watching his Padawan shuffling to the dining table, and subsequently eating only a few bites when usually he had a voracious appetite, only made the Master worry even more.

Once Obi-Wan ensconsed himself in his room again, Qui-Gon left their quarters and walked blindly, letting the Force lead him to wherever he needed to be.

A concerned voice calling his name cut through the fog in his mind. Blinking, Qui-Gon saw his first Padawan, Feemor, in front of him.

Feemor was frowning, looking at the tired and weary face of Qui-Gon. Even though Qui-Gon had repudiated Feemor in the wake of Xanatos' betrayal, Feemor still held respect and affection for his former Master. Seeing the strong Master in that state only exacerbated his concern.

Suddenly, the stress and despair of the past weeks threatened to drown Qui-Gon. Feemor must have seen something alarming, as he stepped forward just as Qui-Gon stumbled.

"Feemor," whispered Qui-Gon, distantly feeling as though he should be embarrassed at his loss of control but only feeling relief that his former Padawan was there at the moment. "Padawan, I don't know what to do."

Shaking with nerves and relief, Qui-Gon barely noticed as he was maneuvered along the corridors, with a firm hand wrapped around his shoulders, holding him steady, while Qui-Gon hunched enough to hide his face in Feemor's shoulder. He thought Feemor was saying something, but Qui-Gon couldn't hear anything over the white noise that filled his head.

Gentle hands helped him to a seat, and a warm cup was pressed into his hands. Inhaling the soothing aroma of _sapir, _Qui-Gon collected himself slowly, using his Feemor's steady Force presence as an anchor like he had done and taught Feemor to do during their joint meditations in Feemor's Padawan days.

Looking around, he saw that they were in Master Yoda's quarters, and both Yoda and Dooku were right there, in front of him, looking at him with concern.

"Tell us, you will," Yoda said, kindness in his eyes. Dooku frowned but nodded.

Blinking, Qui-Gon took in the way the atmosphere was tense. He remembered how, during his own apprenticeship, the Force would be charged with tension, whenever Dooku and Yoda had had a disagreement.

Qui-Gon hesitated, looking back and forth between Dooku and Yoda. He did not want to add onto the troubles between his Master and Grandmaster.

Feemor remained silent, a hand remained on Qui-Gon's shoulder in silent support.

"From the beginning, please, Padawan," Dooku prompted, glancing between the members of his lineage. Any one who didn't know the old Master would say he looked aloof and uncaring. But Qui-Gon, having spent so many years as the man's apprentice, could see the concern, overshadowing the curiosity, hidden in his eyes.

"It's Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon began, with a hoarse voice. "I fear I am losing him."

Dooku inhaled sharply while, at his side, Feemor flinched minutely.

Realising how that statement could have been taken, Qui-Gon rushed to assure them that _no, Obi-Wan wasn't going Dark, dear Force, of course not. _

"In our last mission, we were separated. It took me a week to find Obi-Wan. They had imprisoned him, and collared him with a Force Inhibitor. Due to the collar, I was unable to pinpoint his location through our bond. For days, I feared him dead."

Qui-Gon paused, taking a deep breath and releasing the remembered feelings of fear, terror, anger and guilt into the Force. He had been so afraid that he would find his Padawan too late. It was only through his absolute mastery of emotions and heavy reliance on the Force did he manage to pick up the trail of his Padawan and his captors.

"I found him in the dungeons," Qui-Gon continued, his voice brittle. "He was almost catatonic. His fingers- he had been trying to pry his collar off, and his nails were torn apart. There were two men in the cell with him, but they were dead. Their necks were snapped. I think...," here, Qui-Gon hesitated, but soldiered on, confessing his thoughts. "I think it was Obi-Wan who did it."

Dooku blinked, glancing at Yoda's placid face.

"More there is," Yoda stated. Qui-Gon nodded as Dooku looked at him. Feemor firmed his grip on Qui-Gon's shoulder, willing his strength into his former Master.

"The moment I broke the collar, I could feel Obi-Wan's fear. He was terrified, Masters. He thought I wouldn't come, he thought I had abandoned him."

Qui-Gon buried his face in his hands.

"After all, I had done it once before, on Melida/Daan. Why wouldn't I now?" The bitterness in Qui-Gon's voice caused Dooku to stiffen.

_(__Dooku and Qui-Gon had had one of their more fierce disagreements over Melida/Daan. Dooku had _not_ been happy at the way Qui-Gon had left his Padawan in a war zone, and he made sure Qui-Gon knew it. Qui-Gon had shot back, saying how his own apprenticeship with Dooku hadn't been particularly perfect either. Dooku had looked down his nose, disgust in his eyes, "Atleast I never ignored and punished my Padawan needlessly over my _own_ failings.") _

"Those _men_," he spat out the word, "they had tried to violate him. Obi-Wan acted in self-defense. He used the Force to protect himself. And they collared him for it."

Dooku looked at him, pursing up his lips in a thin line, only the slight narrowing of his eyes showed his displeasure.

"It was in self-defense," Qui-Gon repeated, looking right at his old Master, defiance writ all over his face. He wasn't sure towards whom the displeasure was directed at, but he would be damned before he let Dooku disparage his Padawan.

"Continue, you will," Yoda said, his ears drooping.

"Since then, he had shielded himself from the Force itself. He won't talk. He barely eats. His sleep is too often disturbed with nightmares, and so he has forgone that too. I can feel him but he has erected massive shields around our bond. I don't want to break down the shields. After everything that has happened, I will _not_ do that to him," Qui-Gon said, firmly.

"Nor will you be asked to do so," reassured Feemor, staring at Yoda and Dooku, daring them to say otherwise.

Dooku quirked an eyebrow, conveying a small amount of amusement.

"He won't accept my help," Qui-Gon said, closing his eyes, heartsick. "And I do not know what to do."

Yoda tapped his gimer stick on the floor.

"A problem, this is. Need our guidance, does young Obi-Wan."

"I fear that this would be a major trial for the young Kenobi," Dooku said, thoughtfully. "He must overcome this. His future as a Jedi might very well depend on it."

He glanced at Qui-Gon's mutinous face.

"Calm, Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan is the youngest in our lineage. Of course, we will help him."

Qui-Gon exhaled in relief. The burdenon his soul was lightening. He knew that helping Obi-Wan will be an uphill struggle, but with Yoda, Dooku and Feemor's support, anything was possible.

Yoda always had had a soft spot for Obi-Wan since he had, as a child, hugged him tightly, claiming the Grandmaster should never be sad. And Dooku had been protective of Obi-Wan since Qui-Gon's kriffing up on Melida/Daan. Oh, he would never show it and Obi-Wan actually believed that Dooku disliked him, but Qui-Gon always knew. Feemor had a gentle soul, and once he met with Obi-Wan, the youngest would have another stalwart protector.

_The Force will provide for the peace and safety of its golden child._

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, about the fic: There's already tension between Dooku and Yoda. Feemor and Qui-Gon haven't talked in ages. Dooku and Qui-Gon are at odds. The entire lineage is a Mess™. But, well, Obi-Wan is hurt, and no one has ever seen Qui-Gon reduced to basically begging for help. So, ofc, they're all going to come together to help. Because no matter what disagreements they have with each other, Obi-Wan is a youngling and he's innocent, and needs to be protected. 
> 
> Part 2 will be updated... At some point in the future.  
In the meantime, you can check out my other SW fics - check my profile, coz I'm too lazy to link them here. Sorry!
> 
> I had this crazy thought of making Dooku talk about Ohana (lmao). I'll be expanding the idea of lil Obi giving Yoda a hug in my other fic- In Your Arms (I Feel The Safest). 
> 
> Tumblr: Main Course- wonderwheremysanitywent.tumblr.com
> 
> Side Dish - burningsoprettily.tumblr.com


End file.
